All She Sees All She Needs
by B-RScherbatskyStinson
Summary: Robin's thoughts on her wedding day and her future with Barney. B/R one shot!


Just a little one shot of Robin's thoughts before she marries Barney. I'm trying to think of knew stories but I have writer's block and can't think of any new ideas for stories but once I do I will post something else.

* * *

The day was finally here, all she needs to do is open that door, walk down the hall and then down the stairs to meet with her father who will be waiting for her to take his arm and walk down the red carpeted aisle to start her new life. It was like yesterday when she didn't think that she wanted this, to get married. She never thought of her life in that one note, routine, check-list kind of way. The way she decided to live her life was always just the way she wanted to was what she thought was best for her out of fear of commitment and not knowing what she really wanted at a time that was when she was younger and unsure of herself. But, all of those fears, running away from it, from what she wanted all this time is over. She is ready, she is not as nervous as she was an hour ago. She is going to open that door, walk down the hall and down those steps to start her new life as a married woman.

Every bit of her knew she loves him, her heart knows it, it has been a struggle with her heart and her mind for so long that at one time she was so confused that she thought giving up on her life and just focusing on her career was for the best for her. But, that's over now and she knows what she wants in her life for a lifetime who is waiting for her down that red carpeted aisle. As she lets her left hand brush over the door knob of her dressing room she takes a glance at her left hand which is lingering over the door and sighs. "I'm going to do this. I'm not going to chicken out now. I'm chill, I'm happy, I love him and I am not going to let my life slip away from me again." She looks at her left hand with her big shiny engagement ring and smiles lightly to herself.

Only a few months earlier, everything was such a mess between them. Everything she thought she was going to lose once, twice, a whole bunch of other times before is finally everything she needs. He's waiting, waiting for her to walk down that aisle to him standing in a nice black suit/tux even which to her always looked extra hotter on him. Sure, a suit is something he always wears and looks good in, she loves the feel of her hands all over the Italian fabric of his suits, the feel of her hand wrapped around the soft silk of his ties... Wow, okay she's getting ahead of her thoughts here. That's for the honeymoon. As she looks at her ring she remembers that she loves him. She loves him so much that she can't breath. She used to not know what real love feels like because nobody loved her enough to care. She knows he cares, he loves her, she loves him and knowing that he's her soul mate and her best friend is something she never thought she would find in her life, ever... Robin, knew it was scary, it was always a risk to choose to love him but she does and knows that her heart is in the right place but her mind is still spinning.

This ring on her left hand that's shining so brightly in her eyes is all she sees. A future with him. A future with her best friend, her soul mate, her true love which is something she never thought to ever have in her life.

" _Will you marry me?"_

She thinks back to that night on the roof of World Wide News and remembers being so confused but so amazed with what Barney had done for her. He was there, standing before her with that half side/mouth smile look all handsome in his trench coat. It was almost Christmas, a time when she was supposed to be some place else but instead she finds herself face-to-face with him, looking so dapper and looking at her with such hope in his eyes and a nervous smile on his face. She knows that smile all too well and each time it pulls her in, he pulls her in to getting under her skin and making her see the man underneath the mask he holds so close to his heart. That heart is broken, far from broken but she adores it, she adores him. She doesn't know why she loves him this much, but knows she wants him even more than anything but that fear comes back and she's finding herself yelling, yelling at him for putting her through so much pain in all these years. She doesn't mean to yell, she doesn't mean to get angry but she does and is and it's a huge relief of all the hurt, of all the pain, of all the issues they faced together and apart. Everything she felt for so long comes out in one minute of seeing him that when it happens, she doesn't even begin to understand what's going on, it just happens and in the heat of the yelling and the moment he's there, kneeling in front of her, down on bend-it-knee with that ring that covers her ring finger and the hand that's still lingering on that door knob.

Everything she felt, the anger, the sadness, the worries, the running, the tears, the craziness, the pushing away, the chickening out it was all there but then she realized that all the stuff that scared her for so long all came to ahead that night when he proposed. She saw it, she saw HIM and all she wanted in that moment was him. Barney Stinson, the man who makes her heart beat fast every time she sees him, every time they're together, all the times she saw the other side of the man she decided on that cold winter night to be with forever. She loves him, she loves and trust her heart with this man who she allowed to pull her in and steal her heart. She doesn't know when or how but she loves him and that's all she's ever knew to want even at times when she thought she didn't, she wanted him and all his craziness, all of his love for her is in that ring on her left hand that lingers on the door knob.

With one last sigh she opens the door in front of her smiles and walks out into the hall, down the stairs and into her future. At one time she didn't think it would ever happen to her but now that's all changed and all she sees is him when she turns into the aisle she's about to walk down.

"Hi" She says with a sigh. Relieved of all the fears, all the insecurities, all the sadness, pain and thoughts of losing him is all wiped away for her, for them to start fresh. To start over as a married couple.

"Hi." He says back with a nervous smile and the look he always gives her when he's most sincere with her and it's that smile that is the most honest with her, a smile she adores and knows is all for her.

The ceremony was a blur, all she remembers is trying to stop the river of tears overflowing her eyes and wetting her face. At one point she feels his hand lingering on her face gently whipping the tears away from her eyes so she can see him more clearer. By, the end they said what they wanted to say in their vows to each other but most of all neither one of them could take their blurry, wet eyes off each other the entire ceremony that once it was over James at to clear his throat loud enough to get them to snap out of the star contest going on between them.

"I love you. So, so much." He whispers in her ear as they walk up the aisle and out of sight of their guests.

Once alone all they could do is kiss each other, longer than the other kisses of this past long and exhausting weekend.

"Can you believe it? We're married, who would've thought that this day would ever happen." Robin's over the moon happy and at peace with her mind, her heart, and herself.

"I know, Robin Scherbatsky is actually my wife. Who knew?" They both laugh exchanging another kiss before taking hands and walking towards the reception and into the night of their future together.


End file.
